


Broken Fences and Flowers

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Confessions, F/M, Friendshippy, Gen, Getting Together, Kissing, Making Out, also some conversations are had, hak gets hurt and yona tries to patch him up, mentions of minor violence, two idiots finally realizing their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Yona gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. Some late-night conversation ensues. And morning fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had something like this written out a long time ago, but I couldn't find that, so I just started over after being prompted by Pinterest & Tumblr things.
> 
> x
> 
> “A friend is one who overlooks your broken fence and admires the flowers in your garden.”

The last thing she needed in the middle of the night was a surprise.

Yona groaned, silently cursing whoever was at her window at this hour, and resolved to ignore them and go to bed. It was already way past her usual bedtime, thanks to this stupid Accounting test.

The tiny _clink_ sound kept coming, and Yona rolled out of bed, yanking open the window to find—

“Hak?!”

Her best friend waved sheepishly, one hand pressed to his head around—

“Is that _blood_?!” Yona hissed, never more grateful for her single dorm room as Hak hefted himself awkwardly through her ground-floor window with a stifled groan.

“Yes?” He replied slowly, limping toward her bed. “But you should see the other guys.”

Yona kept her voice quiet for the sake of her neighbors but didn’t bother to hide her shock.

“What is _wrong_ with you?”

Hak blinked at her for a moment, the hand not on his head shifting to rub at his leg, and Yona scowled as she snagged a towel from the back of her door, resisting the urge to throw it at Hak.

Instead, she strode to his side, demanding, “Let me see.”

Hak winced but removed his hand from his head, where an angry slash marred his forehead.

Yona sucked in a breath, tamping down on the rising nausea.

“Do you want to tell me what you’re doing bleeding on my comforter at three AM instead of a hospital bed?” she asked as she pressed the towel as gently as possible to the wound, ignoring Hak’s hiss of pain.

He’d likely gotten himself into this, so he’d get very little sympathy from her.

“I … got into a fight with some older guys,” Hak replied, sounding strangely defeated, and Yona scowled again as she asked, “What did you do this time?”

“Hey, they started it!” Hak insisted, his hand gripping her wrist as she waited for him to explain.

Hak sighed heavily.

“They were jerks.”

When Hak didn’t elaborate, Yona stood and retrieved the first aid kit from her en-suite bathroom, pulling bandages out and letting Hak have a moment to think.

“I’m guessing you thought you’d beat them up pretty easily, huh?” she predicted, setting one hand on her hip.

Hak looked away from her and she had her answer.

The poor boy had been beating up “jerks” since they were in elementary school, though admittedly, most of the jerks had needed to learn a lesson.

“What did they do? Tell you that you weren’t cool enough to join the kendo team?” Yona suggested, frowning.

“They were saying terrible things about you, and about your father,” Hak replied harshly, and Yona’s hand stilled on his forehead.

“What?”

Hak nodded, anger causing his fists to clench at the memory.

“Hak, I’m used to people who know our family history talking rudely about my father,” Yona said quietly, pulling antiseptic from the first aid kit.

“They called him a sniveling coward,” Hak replied bitterly, glaring at her bedroom wall, and Yona took that opportunity to dab at his forehead, the antiseptic causing him to wince.

“While I appreciate your loyalty to my father, that really wasn’t your battle to fight,” she chided, though part of her leapt for joy at the idea of him defending her family’s reputation.

“They called you a liar and a gold digger,” Hak spat, his gaze snapping up to meet hers.

Yona went still, her mouth hanging open slightly, and Hak snorted. “I owe your father my life. You’re my best friend. Of course it was my battle to fight.”

How dramatically he always referred to her father being the one to give him a second chance and a job, Yona frowned, ripping open a roll of bandages.

“Still,” she insisted, “you didn’t have to get beaten up to prove that point.”

“I gave just as good as I got,” Hak grumbled. “Until their friends showed up.”

Yona sighed as she wrapped his head with the bandage, securing it as tightly as possible.

“Leg,” she commanded as Hak prodded gingerly at the bandage, and he glared at her.

“It’s not that bad.”

“Son Hak, if you do not roll up that pant leg _this instant_ , I swear I will call your grandfather,” Yona warned, reaching for her phone.

Hak groaned but did as she asked, wincing as the leg of his jeans passed the bruising and small puncture wound.

“What, did one of them have a knife?” Yona asked in disbelief, and Hak replied quietly, “In his boot.”

Yona exhaled sharply, suddenly overcome with the mental image of Hak being beaten half to a pulp, and her fingers began to shake.

“Yona?” Hak asked, his hands coming up to catch hers.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes as she watched him frown at her.

“For what? Yona, I’ve been hurt before,” he reminded her, and suddenly she was bombarded with all of those memories from childhood, of him getting into fights and taking martial arts lessons and self-defense classes, showing up for her father’s business dinners with his grandfather, bruises peeking out from under his sports coats.

They probably hadn’t all been her fault, but Yona knew at least a few of his early fights had been at her expense, until the other kids had been afraid to approach them for fear of Hak’s fists.

“Hak, please,” she pleaded, kneeling to touch the leg wound gently, “please, stop getting into all of these fights.”

“I can’t help it, Princess,” her friend replied, dredging up the old childhood nickname as he refused to meet her eyes.

“Yes, you can,” Yona sniffed, cleaning the wound on his knee and slapping a bandage over it hastily.

“Yona, I—”

She tossed the roll of bandages at him without meeting his gaze and fled to the bathroom, needing to put air between them before she continued this conversation.

Hak had always been so impulsive, so eager to prove himself and defend others.

That last part she appreciated, but surely there were other ways for him to defend than with his fists.

Yona sighed, leaning her hands on the vanity and glancing at her reflection briefly, cringing. Well, it _was_ after three AM and she _had_ been exhausted before Hak had shown up and caused her even more stress.

She took a moment to splash water on her face, scrubbing at the remnants of tears, and took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom.

Hak was leaning against her headboard, eyes closed, and Yona sighed. He’d be lucky if he didn’t have a concussion to go with all that bruising.

Rushing to the bed, Yona prodded Hak’s face, calling quietly, “Hak? Are you asleep?”

Hak raised a hand to bat hers away, groaning. 

“Well I’m not anymore,” he grumbled, leveling her with a hard stare.

“Sorry!” Yona squeaked. “I just thought you might have a concussion and I wanted to make sure you could wake up okay and—”

One of Hak’s hands went to cover an ear as the other reached to close over her mouth, halting her explanation.

Yona glared as she raised a hand to shove his away, scolding, “Hak! What if you have a concussion?”

“I’ve had concussions before, Princess,” he replied, shrugging. “I know the drill. And I don’t think this is a concussion, just a nasty headache.”

“But what if you’re bleeding internally?!” Yona screeched quietly, her hands flying to her mouth. “Hak, we should take you to a hospital and have them do x-rays or CAT scans or something!”

This time one of Hak’s hands gripped hers as the other returned to its previous position over her mouth, and Yona huffed, glaring once again.

“Yona, I’m _fine_ ,” he insisted, leaning in close as her eyes went wide and her cheeks flushed.

She nodded mutely, acquiescing, and yet Hak’s hands lingered.

She glanced down at his hand, then to theirs, clasped, and back again, indicating without words.

They’d always been relatively good at having conversations with just looks.

“Right. Sorry,” Hak sighed, releasing her hands and dropping his hand from her mouth.

“I promise: no concussion, no internal bleeding,” he assured her, a hand over his heart. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Yona replied weakly, shoulders slumping.

“You should try to sleep,” Hak admonished, nudging her shoulder as he shifted against her headboard.

“So should you,” Yona replied, nudging back before she stood. “Come on, help me move the blankets.”

“Huh?” Hak asked, blinking at her as she tugged the comforter and other layers down, frowning at him.

“I can’t just let you sleep above all the covers!” Yona laughed, nudging his legs to shift the blankets so she could pull them down further.

Hak adjusted his position enough to let her pull them to just under his knees and she smiled in approval, declaring, “There. Now you can put your feet under and actually lay down.”

“Uh…” he mumbled, staring at her, and Yona crawled under the covers, insisting, “I’m not letting you go back to your dorm this late with those injuries, and you’re not sleeping on the floor. It’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before.”

“Yeah, when you were like six!” Hak retorted, frowning.

“If it makes you feel better, we can pile pillows in the middle,” Yona offered, holding out one of the more decorative pillows she usually tossed off the bed at night.

Hak hesitated for a moment before snagging the pillow and tucking it between them, ignoring her frown. Sure, normally she would have been the awkward one, but they were best friends and she knew he wouldn’t do anything inappropriate on purpose.

With a giggle, she snuggled down under the covers, definitely ready for bed after the night it had been.

Hak slid under the covers next to her, his fingers twitching a little above the comforter.

Yona reached over to first snap off the lamp on her nightstand, and then toward Hak’s hands to still his twitching.

“Go to sleep, Hak,” she instructed with a smile, glancing over at him in the dark.

Hak sighed heavily, nudging her hand with a finger, and Yona nudged right back before they lapsed into silence.

“Hey,” Hak said a little while later, and Yona turned her head toward him. 

“What?”

“Thanks,” was his quiet reply, and she could just barely see the smile on his face in the darkness.

“Of course,” she replied automatically, nudging her shoulder into his.

Hak sighed as he nudged back and Yona smiled as his eyes fell closed and his breathing began to deepen in sleep.

It was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open, but she stared at him for as long as her body would let her, taking in the details of his face in the relative darkness of her room.

Hak had always been a part of her life, from the moment she’d met him when he’d been a towering second grader when she’d been in kindergarten, knocking over a couple of first graders who’d been teasing her.

He’d been protective of her ever since, and Yona appreciated it, but she also wished that he’d take a break once in a while.

With a sigh, she let sleep overtake her, but not before her head dropped to land on Hak’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that business made sense in this AU in place of being a general. Il and Mundok are like partners or something and Hak is the slightly rebellious grandson who Il actually does like and sees potential in, and he lets Hak start shadowing Mundok or something? Hak is still a bit of a punk, though, hence Yona's memories of him showing up to business dinners bruised etc. Il died at some point earlier in the timeline, and Yona is learning business things to fulfill her father's wish of running the company someday. The public has opinions of Il and his dealings, and they're skeptical of Yona and wonder if she somehow caused his death for the insurance money? IDK. I just started typing and kind of crafted a weird little AU slightly inspired by my "Bonfires" fic but not in that timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking about this AU and it wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote more. Like, a lot more than I intended.

Since when had her pillows been so defined, Yona wondered as she slowly came to wakefulness.

It wasn’t uncomfortable, but she was pretty sure she’d never put this sort of a pillow on her bed.

Come to think of it, maybe those weren’t pillows…

Opening her eyes fully, Yona blinked as she registered just what her head was resting on—or rather, who.

Somehow the pillow Hak had put between them last night had been shoved toward the foot of the bed, Yona figured by one of their feet.

Speaking of feet, her legs were pulled up toward her middle, and one rested over Hak’s knees. If she didn’t know any better, his grip on her knee might have been possessive.

Before she could even begin to move her leg, Hak’s hand came up and rubbed at his eyes, which blinked open in the daylight peeking through her window.

Hastily, Yona shut her eyes and pretended to still be asleep, hoping Hak would assume she’d gotten cold in her sleep or something when he noticed her leg.

She heard his pillow shift under his head as he presumably looked around, and the confused noise he made as his fingers twitched against her knee told her he’d seen their predicament.

Hak sighed heavily, his hand not leaving her knee, and Yona resisted the urge to frown.

Slowly, curiously, she let herself snuggle closer, her nose almost brushing his chest.

His fingers tensed up on her knee for a moment as his breathing hitched, but he relaxed when she made no move to wake up.

Eventually, Hak’s fingers were gently brushing her hair out of her face, then tracing their way down her cheek, and Yona let herself sigh sleepily and hoped harder than ever before that she wasn’t blushing.

“Ugh, why are you so cute when you’re asleep?” Hak groaned quietly, his hand leaving her face and shoving, she assumed, through his own hair in his frustration.

_What?_

“Who am I kidding, you’re always cute,” Hak lamented quietly, and Yona could only hope he wasn’t looking at her to see the blush she could feel working its way up her neck.

“Aaaand I’m talking to a sleeping girl,” Hak chided himself, groaning even as his hand hovered near her forehead. 

His fingers stayed that way for a while, like he was debating touching her or not. His other hand stroked her knee in a way that made her shiver pleasantly.

The sound of a phone vibrating made Yona flinch internally, but she didn’t want to open her eyes. Hopefully it was Hak’s phone and not hers.

No such luck, as Hak grunted and reached carefully across her bed to tap at her phone, scoffing quietly, “Sorry, Yoon. Yona’s too tired to talk to you.”

_Yoon?_

Oh, no. She was supposed to be meeting him for tutoring! But Hak had a point… She was much too comfortable to get up right now.

And she had a feeling that she and Hak would need to have a conversation when she finally decided to open her eyes.

“I know you’re awake, Princess,” Hak informed her quietly then, prodding at her nose, and Yona twitched, a disgruntled noise escaping her.

“Your breathing has been normal at least since you heard your phone vibrate,” Hak continued. “You’ve never been a very good fake sleeper.”

Slowly, Yona stretched again, trying to ignore the intriguing feeling that coursed through her as she let her toes trail down Hak’s pant leg, careful of the bandage she’d applied last night.

To his credit, Hak only raised an eyebrow at her as she rubbed at her eyes and left her leg resting over his.

“What time is it?” she asked instead of mentioning their positions, reaching blindly for her phone and blinking when she noticed that Yoon had tried calling an hour ago, as well. They’d both been so deeply asleep they’d missed it, apparently.

“Oh, shoot,” she mumbled, tapping at her keyboard. “I’ll have to apologize to Yoon. He was going to help me with a paper.”

“Uh huh,” Hak replied, eyebrows still raised slightly.

“He was!” Yona insisted, opening the calendar app and shoving her phone toward Hak’s stupid face. “See?”

“Well, guess you’ll have to reschedule,” Hak replied easily, shrugging as he sat up, which would have dislodged Yona from his chest had his arm not somehow snaked behind her shoulders, bringing her up with him.

Yona blinked at him as she sent her apology to Yoon, frowning. “I guess. He’ll probably be mad, though—he’s always yelling at me to not pull all-nighters and get a decent amount of sleep.”

“You were helping a friend,” Hak replied matter-of-factly, stretching carefully so as not to send her toppling, Yona assumed.

“Hak?” she asked, staring at her phone, her bedspread, and anywhere _not_ the young man next to her.

“Hm?” she heard him ask, and gathered her courage to poke at his chest, her other hand setting her phone back on the nightstand.

“Wh-When did you take off your shirt?”

“What?” Hak asked, in the voice she recognized as usually being accompanied by a blank look of confusion. “I didn’t—oh.”

Yona glanced up in time to see him rub at the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly. “I must have done it without thinking when I got up to use the bathroom.”

Yona blinked slowly at him, wondering how on earth she had missed that habit of his over the years she’d known him, and Hak snatched his shirt up from off the floor on his side of the bed, shaking it free of wrinkles before pulling it over his head.

“I didn’t mean that you had to put it back on,” Yona mumbled, twiddling her thumbs as Hak paused, leaning closer to her.

“What was that?” he asked thickly, and Yona ignored the shiver that went through her at his tone.

“I didn’t say that you had to put your shirt back on,” Yona repeated, still not daring to look Hak in the eye. “I was just curious about why you took it off.”

“Sure you were,” Hak drawled, laughter in his tone now. “You definitely weren’t admiring me while I slept, either.”

“Of-of course I wasn’t!” Yona sputtered, trying to forget the thoughts that had crossed her mind upon determining that she’d been using Hak as a pillow.

“Mmmhmmm,” Hak replied, still teasing. “It’s okay to admit it, Princess. I know I’m good-looking.”

“Not with that gash in your head you’re not,” Yona retorted quickly, clapping her hands over her mouth as soon as the words were out.

Hak fake-gasped, and she imagined more than saw him clutch a hand to his heart as he declared, “You _do_ think I’m attractive!”

“Shut up! You’re the one mumbling about me being cute!” Yona snapped, face heating as her eavesdropping came to light.

Hak tensed beside her, and Yona chanced a glance at him to see a flush working its way up his face.

“How long have you thought I was cute?” she dared ask, watching him hopefully even as she dreaded his response.

Hak was silent for a long time before he replied, “A while.”

Yona shifted to kneel next to him, one hand on his shoulder to steady herself, and asked, “How long is ‘a while’?”

Hak fixed her with a warning look before he asked uncharacteristically timidly, “How long have we been friends?”

Yona gaped at him, dumbfounded. “You’ve thought I was cute since _kindergarten_!?”

Hak shrugged, and she simply stared at him until he asked, “How long have you agreed I’m good-looking?”

“Middle school,” Yona answered immediately, recalling the exact moment. “The first time you showed up for a business dinner with Mun-dok in that suit you always hated.”

Hak blinked at her, and then began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Yona demanded, swatting at his arm, and Hak held up a finger as he stopped laughing.

“I always wondered why Gramps made me wear that _exact_ suit every time we came over that first year,” he wheezed. “I begged him to let me wear any other business-y outfit I had, but all year he _insisted_ I had to wear that specific one. I’ll bet it was because he knew you liked seeing me in it and he was trying to make us both uncomfortable.”

Yona gaped at him for a moment again before asking timidly, “Did you… Did you like that dress that Father always insisted I wear when you and Mun-dok were going to be there?”

Hak made a face that could have been interpreted as disgust if she hadn’t known him for so long.

“I _hated_ how much I liked you in that dress,” he confessed, his fingers twitching above the blankets. “After you wore it for _three nights in a row_ of stupid dinners, I wanted to punch your father straight in the face because I figured he knew how much I liked it.”

Yona could only blink before she, too, dissolved into giggles.

“I always just thought Father felt that was my most appropriate dinner dress! I always argued that I could wear a different one, but he insisted that was my best one. Now I know why.”

“I guess they saw what we didn’t want to admit,” Hak suggested, bringing a hand up to rest against her cheek.

“Maybe,” Yona agreed slowly, her fingers curling against Hak’s chest. “What do we do about it now?”

Hak’s grin grew almost dangerous as his other hand slid around to the small of her back, practically pulling her into his lap. He gave her all of five seconds to squirm in his embrace before he kissed her, slowly and gently.

“Have you wanted to do that since middle school, too?” he asked softly as he pulled away, grinning triumphantly.

Yona took a breath and replied truthfully, “I could have kissed you the moment you shoved those bullies away from me in kindergarten. And the moment you punched Tae-jun in fourth grade. And the second you walked through the front door in that suit in middle school. And last night when you showed up at my window.”

Hak blinked at her, and then raised an eyebrow, asking, “Did you not want to kiss me in high school?”

“I was busy trying to _ignore_ how much I wanted to kiss you in high school,” she replied quietly, staring down at her bedspread. “And the last couple of years.”

Hak’s finger hooked under her chin to draw her gaze back up and this time there was no warning as his mouth met hers again, a little more insistent but still gentle.

“We’ll have to make up for lost time, then,” he whispered when he let her up for air, smirking at her, and Yona was vaguely glad he’d put his shirt back on when her fingers tangled into the fabric to hold him in place as she kissed him, a little surprised at her own boldness.

Hak made the most delightful squeaking noise in the back of his throat but let her take the lead this time, letting her figure out what she was doing.

Carefully, Yona nudged him backward a little, sliding her leg over his knees so she could raise herself up a bit, somehow not breaking the kiss in the process.

Hak made a strangled, surprised noise, his fingers tensing up at her shoulders, and Yona paused, opening her eyes to gauge his expression.

“Hak? Did I do something wrong?”

“That was not what I expected,” Hak breathed, holding her at arm’s length for a moment as she blinked.

“I’m sorry! Should I not—”

Before she could finish her sentence, Hak shifted their positions, planting one of his knees between hers and leaning over her. They stayed that way for a few moments, Yona nearly trembling at the look on Hak’s face, before he shook his head slightly.

“On second thought, maybe your way was better,” he decided quietly, tugging her into him and readjusting their positions with so much ease she almost thought he’d practiced it.

Yona found herself essentially straddling him now, almost dizzy from his sudden movements, and paused to watch him grin at her, his hands linking at the small of her back.

“Sorry!” she squeaked, flushing further and covering her face with her hands.

Hak only chuckled before his lips pressed gently against her fingers.

Pulling her hands from her face slowly, Yona let them rest against Hak’s shoulders for a moment before she gently shoved him backward, until his head met her pillows and she was balancing over him carefully.

Hak raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t try to adjust this time, so Yona took a breath and raised one hand to trail patterns over the shirt she stupidly hadn’t pulled off of him yet.

She took a second to do that now, while she was thinking about it, shoving the fabric carefully up toward his head and trying very hard not to blush at the look on his face as she sat back to _really look_ at his skin. It was something she’d rarely paid attention to, or had tried to ignore, but now she could see the scars he’d been left with from those stupid elementary school injuries that hadn’t been properly treated, among others. He’d been proud of those injuries, though had refused to show his grandfather most of them.

Yona trailed a finger carefully across one of the marks, trying to remember where each had come from. She glanced at Hak to find him staring at her strangely, and broke the silence with, “Remind me how you got these?”

Hak inhaled through his nose for a second before her finger landed on the scar at his collarbone.

“Fell on some tree branches when I had to get you out of said tree.”

“Which I only climbed because I was scared of bullies,” Yona recalled quietly, scowling slightly as she traced another scar, this one near his shoulder.

“My first day of self-defense training didn’t go so well.” Hak grimaced at the memory.

And so it went for a few more scars: Hak reminding her of the stories as she traced each carefully.

“That one is actually from having my appendix out,” he laughed as she reached the tiny line near his belly button, and Yona smiled.

“I remember that weekend. You were in so much pain I thought you were dying.”

Hak rolled his eyes but smiled back at her. “And you slept in the hospital room with me all night, if I recall.”

“Mmhmm,” Yona replied absently, running her finger down toward the last scar she could see, just peeking above his waistband.

Hak snatched her hand away more quickly than she’d anticipated and she watched his eyes grow slightly dark in warning.

“Sorry!” she managed to yelp, holding her hands up in surrender. “I shouldn’t have—sorry!”

“While I appreciate your interest in my scars, Princess, you’re kind of cutting off some of my circulation,” Hak said quietly, nudging her legs gently before he simply rolled them over, hands on either side of her shoulders as he hovered above her.

Yona felt her heart skip a beat as she stared up at him, breathless, and Hak smirked.

“Now, I know you don’t have any scars to tell me stories about,” he began, one finger sliding its way carefully down the fabric of her shirt, right down the middle in a maddening way. “But you can tell me other things if I want, can’t you?”

Yona nearly whimpered, unsure if she was afraid or excited, but the moment was interrupted as Hak’s phone began to ring, loudly, from its place on the nightstand.

Hak cursed quietly as he sat up to grab it, and Yona let out the breath she’d been holding, feeling her face burn.

“Everything’s fine, Gramps,” Hak was saying when she took a moment to refocus on him, his jaw clenching as he listened to his grandfather.

“No, I _don’t_ know what time it is,” he huffed, glancing at his phone and scowling.

“All right, I’m on my way. See you soon.”

Yona blinked at him curiously as he shoved his phone into his back pocket and sighed heavily.

“Stupid old man. I forgot that Gramps and I made plans today,” Hak explained, scowling again. “I didn’t realize that I hadn’t set an alarm.”

“You should go, then,” Yona interpreted, moving to sit up, but Hak leaned down toward her until his nose nearly brushed hers, his hands pinning hers gently against her sheets.

“Gramps can wait a few minutes,” he assured her cheekily, grinning as he kissed her again, nearly humming with every breath.

Yona’s eyes closed of their own volition, but the thought of an angry Mun-dok made her open them almost immediately.

“Hak,” she tried as soon as he paused for air, but he ignored her, stealing her words with another sluggish kiss.

“Hak,” she insisted the next time his lips left hers, but her brain went fuzzy as soon as he moved his attention to her earlobe, and her neck, and then her collarbone.

So instead of speaking, Yona squirmed, hoping to wiggle free and shove him away.

“Hak,” she tried again, and this time the word left her lips as a command instead of a question, thankfully.

Hak paused long enough to glance at her, asking, “Princess?”

His grip on her wrists had loosened even further, and Yona slid her hands out from under his and set them gently on his shoulders.

And then she shoved, as hard as she dared.

Hak groaned, disappointed, and leaned back toward her long enough to kiss her nose before he sat up properly, pouting.

“You’re no fun,” he whined, and Yona tried very hard to ignore how alluring he was with his face flushed and his bare chest heaving slightly as he got his breath back. The bandage around his forehead somehow only made him _more_ attractive, contrary to her earlier retort.

She reached blindly for his shirt, shoving it at him and gesturing to her window.

“If you’re late, Mun-dok won’t be happy! He’ll make you wish you’d been on time,” she reasoned, some of Mun-dok’s more memorable punishments crossing her mind.

Hak pulled his shirt back on, shrugging as he leaned down again and stopped just short of kissing her, his lips just brushing hers as he replied, “Worth it.”

Yona rolled her eyes at him, shoving much more insistently at his shoulders as she commanded on a laugh, “Go! I’m going to call Yoon and apologize properly.”

“And tell him what you were doing all morning?” Hak asked, winking as she blushed.

“Would you just go already? You’re really going to make Mun-dok angry!”

“Ehhh, one more for luck, then!” Hak declared, swooping over her to steal one more dizzying kiss before he was up and shoving open the window.

“Hak!” Yona called, sitting up to watch him turn toward her and grin.

“Princess?”

Words began to jumble in her head, the way he said her nickname.

“Um… Can—Can you call me when you finish your stuff with Mun-dok?” she asked, fidgeting with her fingers and averting her eyes.

“I could just come by and see you,” Hak suggested, and the idea made her tingly.

“No! A phone call is fine!” Yona squeaked, waving her hands frantically. “Just… Just call me when you get home, or something?”

“Fine,” Hak sighed over-dramatically. “I’ll call you when Mun-dok is done with me.”

And with that, Hak swung himself out the window and closed it behind him, though not without winking at her one last time.

Yona knew her cheeks were as red as her hair and clutched a pillow to her face, willing her heartrate to go back to normal.

How had she gone from wrapping her best friend’s wounds in the middle of the night to _making out_ in the middle of the morning?

Their conversation played through her head again and Yona squealed at the memory of that first kiss.

“Finally!” Yoon exclaimed later as she confessed squeakily to her morning distraction, and Yona blushed harder.

“You knew?!”

“Knew that Hak was infatuated with you? Only since the moment I met the guy,” Yoon snorted, and Yona flopped back into her friend’s pillows, hiding her face in her hands.

“It was obvious to everybody except me, wasn’t it?”

“Yep,” Yoon replied, patting her head. “But now you know, and you can get married and have some kids and run your company together and take over the world.”

“Yoon!” Yona hissed, throwing a pillow at him.

“What? It’s the truth.”

Yona groaned, shoving her head further into the pillow. “We haven’t even talked about dating yet!”

Yoon scoffed. “I’m assuming that’s what you wanted to talk to Hak about later.”

Yona froze and Yoon gaped at her.

“You hadn’t even thought about that yet, had you?”

She only blinked at him, unable to voice an answer, and Yoon snorted.

“Typical Yona.”

Her mouth may not have worked, but her fingers certainly did. Yona chucked the other pillow at Yoon, hitting him square on the nose.

“All right, all right. Let’s go back to this paper, shall we?” Yoon laughed, offering her a hand.

Yona grumbled for a moment before grasping his fingers and letting him help her back to sitting, ready to refocus on her assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak calls. Yona panics a little.

Hak calls hours later, after her paper has been mostly edited and Yoon has stopped making fun of her obliviousness.

Yona jumps as her phone rings, rushing to pull her robe around herself as she inwardly curses Hak’s timing. She’s barely out of the shower!

She _could_ call him back, but that thought doesn’t cross her mind until she’s answering the phone with a breathless, “Hello!”

“Have you been out running or something?” Hak asks in lieu of hello, and Yona replies, “I just got out of the shower, dummy!”

She regrets the words as soon as they’re out of her mouth and stammers as she tries to get out an explanatory sentence.

“I _see_ ,” Hak says before she can speak, and Yona can _hear_ the devilish smirk crossing his face.

“Now I wish I’d _insisted_ on coming by when I was done with the old man,” Hak continues, and it sounds like a cross between lament and desire.

Yona squeaks and covers her mouth to muffle the noise, but Hak chuckles at her and she imagines the smirk growing.

“I’m dressed!” She insists, stammering and blushing a red that matches her hair as she stares down at her pajamas. “And they’re old, ugly pajamas, for your information!”

Hak hums and Yona tugs at her robe even though he can’t see her.

“If you’re wearing them, they’re automatically cute,” Hak assures her, and a squeak jumps out of her again.

“L-Liar,” she retorts quickly, hoping to stop this line of conversation.

“Maybe I should stop by and judge for myself,” Hak says quietly. “And prove it to you.”

Yona’s heart does a flip at the implication and she shakes her head forcefully despite the fact he can’t see her.

“N-no! That’s okay! I changed my mind and I think you’re right!” she manages, hoping to appease him.

Hak laughs quietly and she wonders where he is and asks, “Is Mun-dok done with you for the day, then?”

“Mmhmm,” Hak confirms absently, and Yona bites her lip.

This was not how this was supposed to go. The whole reason she’d asked him to call her was so that they could have a conversation without her being distracted by having him in the room. So far, the only thing she can think about is the look in his pretty blue eyes as he’d loomed over her this morning.

“What did he need you for?” Yona asks, perching on the edge of her bed.

“Boring stuff,” Hak replies, and she can hear his grin. “I’d much rather talk about _you_ right now, Princess.”

Her stomach does that weird flip flop thing and Yona pulls the phone away from her face for a second, as if that can rid her ears of the way he says her nickname.

It doesn’t work, and she fights the urge to hang up on him as she holds the phone back up to her ear.

“Hak!” she scolds, scowling at her window as though it’s him instead. “I didn’t ask you to call me so you could – could -- _fantasize_ about me, you know!”

The word comes out on a whisper, but Hak chuckles anyway, ever the good listener.

“No? Well, you could have fooled me, answering the phone like that,” he laughs, and Yona wishes he were here, if only long enough for her to slap him.

“St-stop it!” she hisses, scowling at the bathroom door. “I’ll hang up on you, I swear!”

“Go ahead,” Hak nearly purrs, and Yona freezes. “If you do, I’ll just stop by so we can talk _privately_.”

The flip-flop thing is back again and Yona nearly yelps but resists the urge to end the call, not terribly eager for a repeat of Hak’s dizzying way of communicating right now.

“Do you want to know what I’m thinking right now?” Hak continues, and Yona buries herself under pillows, her face burning.

“No!” She yelps, trying to think of something to say that might halt his lewd line of thinking.

“I-I-I finished my paper today!” she blurts, and is rewarded with a sigh from the other end of the phone.

“Do you want to know what it’s about?” she asks, knowing he’ll steer the conversation back to something else before long but needing to focus on this for the moment.

“Not unless it’s a persuasive essay,” Hak nearly rumbles, and she imagines the smirk on his face.

“It’s informative, actually!” She yelps, clutching a pillow for something to do with her free hand.

“Then I’m not terribly interested,” Hak confides, in a way that makes the butterflies flit through her stomach again. “Unless you’re informing me of all the times you’ve wanted to kiss me, that is.”

“Not right now!” Yona assures him, though she’s blushing like mad at the thought, and Hak chuckles, a sound that threatens to further distract her from the point of this phone call.

“Yoon said we should get married and rule the world!” She blurts, and immediately regrets it.

Hak goes quiet for a minute and Yona checks her phone to be sure he hasn’t dropped her call.

“Did he?” Hak finally asks, sounding perplexed, and Yona sighs.

“Yes. He did,” she confirms, wracking her brain for anything else to say before Hak can twist this piece of information into something inappropriate, too.

“Does he expect one of us to be President or something?” Hak asks, and Yona blinks.

“What? I don’t—I don’t think he meant it like that,” she stammers, frowning.

“How else would he have meant it?” Hak asks, and she can hear his amusement.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it was with one of us as President! Anyway, this wasn’t why I asked you to call me!” Yona reminds them both, twisting under the pillows in frustration.

“Why did you want me to call, then?” Hak asks, finally sounding normal, or at least less lewd.

Yona breathes a sigh of relief as she stops squirming, replying, “I wanted to know what you think we should … do, next.”

“I don’t think I know what you mean, Princess,” Hak says slowly, and Yona huffs.

“Are we dating now?” She asks, louder than she intends, and flushes.

Hak’s quiet for a few moments, blessedly, and Yona tries not to suffocate herself with her pillow as she rambles.

“I mean, we kind of … _made out_ in my room this morning, and I’m not sure what that makes us, and I wanted to make sure before—”

“Yes,” Hak interrupts, and Yona pauses in her rambling.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I would like to date you,” Hak expounds. “If that’s what you want.”

Yona blinks and squeaks, and Hak laughs at her.

“Easy, Princess. Don’t pass out on me, now.”

“Okay, that’s all I wanted to know—BYE!”

Yona yanks her phone from her ear before Hak can say anything, punching the button to end the call and chucking the phone toward her laundry hamper, face burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Hak's POV for this written as well, but it's a little longer, so I thought I'd split the two POVs into separate chapters?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hak's POV during and after the phone call.
> 
> (He's a little ... er, aggressive, in his adoration and affection, but I don't write smut, yo.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I really like writing Hak's perspective? (shrug)  
> This chapter is like twice as long as the last one, but I didn't want to break it into two.

Hak has never been gladder that his roommate is studying abroad this semester than when Yona answers his call with that line about having just gotten done showering.

This girl is going to be the death of him, he’s certain, and his roommate wouldn’t have appreciated the look on his face at Yona’s stammering on the other end of the line.

(Not that Jae-ha is unfamiliar with Hak’s feelings for Yona. He’s commented many times on how often Hak talks about “the redhead,” and teases Hak every chance he gets.)

Hak takes a second to conjure up the mental image of Yona, just out of the shower, hair probably still dripping wet, and bites back a groan before finding himself teasing her over it, as usual.

He’s always teasing her, calling her that silly childhood nickname, making fun of her hair…

Until this morning, it had kept his mind _off of_ how much he liked her.

And then she’d gone and stroked his leg with her toes and made his brain all fuzzy.

And the way she’d swung her leg over his…

Yeah, he’s in deep, he laments to himself as Yona continues to stammer about pajamas. He imagines the blush on her face as clear as day and half of him is glad he didn’t show up at her dorm like he’d thought about. He’d probably kiss her senseless, and she had asked to _talk_.

They banter back and forth for a few minutes, Hak doing his best to not think about Yona laying underneath him this morning, her hair a beautiful mess and her gaze uncertain but boring into him just the same.

It doesn’t exactly work, but he makes it through most of the conversation practically on autopilot until Yona steers the conversation back to her original point.

“I wanted to know what you think we should … do, next.”

“I don’t think I know what you mean, Princess,” Hak says, though he has an idea, and grins as Yona stammers for a second.

“Are we dating now?” 

The question is blunt, louder than Hak would have expected from her, and he has to think for minute. Before he can respond, Yona is stammering again.

“I mean, we kind of … _made out_ in my room this morning, and I’m not sure what that makes us, and I wanted to make sure before—”

“Yes,” Hak interrupts, and he hears Yona’s voice catch.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I would like to date you,” Hak confirms. “If that’s what you want.”

It’s all he’s wanted for _years_ , but he’s not going to force her into it just because she’d straddled him this morning.

There’s a squeak and Yona almost sounds like she’s having a panic attack.

“Easy, Princess. Don’t pass out on me, now,” Hak warns, though he’s smiling a little.

“Okay, that’s all I wanted to know—BYE!”

She hangs up before he can say a thing, and Hak stares at his phone for a solid minute before he sets it down on his nightstand, blinking.

He waits a few more minutes, just in case she’s going to call back, but when five minutes pass and his phone doesn’t light up, Hak frowns.

He could go over to her dorm again, but she’d probably slam the window in his face, too embarrassed with this new development to speak to him properly.

In the morning, then, he decides.

\--

He knocks on the window with the hand not holding the bouquet, grinning as Yona opens the blinds and gapes at him.

“Morning, Princess,” he says cheerfully as soon as the window is open, offering the flowers. “These are for you.”

Yona just stares at him, lost, and Hak smirks as he swings into the room and then wanders into her bathroom to find something to put the flowers in.

She’s still staring at him after he fills a make-shift vase with water and his bouquet, and Hak nearly laughs at the sight she makes. He sets the flowers down on her nightstand and contemplates his next action for a moment.

Slowly, he steps toward her, setting his hands on her hips as he greets her with a kiss, unsurprised to find her nervous around him this morning.

“Hi,” he says quietly, running a thumb up and down one of her hips and resting his forehead against hers.

“H-hi,” Yona breathes, her voice shaky.

“You hung up on me last night,” Hak reminds her, and she blushes the prettiest shade of pink he’s ever seen.

“I’m sorry!” She whispers, and Hak walks her backward, until her legs bump her mattress.

“I was wondering if you could tell me why?” He asks, tilting his head so that he’s very nearly kissing her.

“Um,” Yona stutters, her fingers coming up to clutch at his shirt. “I, um.”

“Yes?” Hak prompts, letting his lips trail across her cheek to trace the flush on her face.

Yona’s breathing stutters along with her words and Hak finds himself grinning.

“You what?”

It comes out like more of a growl than he intends, and Yona’s eyes go wide before fluttering closed as she says, “I, um… Dating?”

Hak chuckles, his lips returning to hover over hers as he confirms, “That’s right, Princess. We’re a couple now.”

Yona “eep”s and Hak trails one hand up to cradle the back of her head, asking, “Can I kiss you without you running away from me?”

Her fingers nearly seize up in his shirt and Hak thinks he’s pushed too far, but her eyes open fractionally as she shifts in his hold, nodding slowly and letting her eyes close again.

It’s all the invitation Hak needs to close the miniscule gap between them, grinning when Yona practically melts into him this time.

She lets him set the pace, clutching at his shirt for balance as he nudges her onto the bed carefully, the hand at her hip urging her first to sit, and then scoot backward.

Yona lets go of him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and flushing like mad, but answers his unspoken request with a tiny smile that has him chasing her lips as her head lands on her pillows.

Hak plants his hands on either side of Yona’s shoulders, staring at her long enough that she begins to squirm under his gaze.

Grinning, he leans down to press kisses to any inch of skin he can find, filing Yona’s squeaks and sighs away for reference.

“H-Hak,” Yona says after a few minutes, her fingers tightening around his shoulders.

He hums absently, his teeth grazing her neck, and grins as she shivers.

“Hak,” she tries again, her hands finding his face and tugging him away from his fun.

He sighs but lets her move his head, letting himself nearly pout at her as their eyes meet.

“I think we need some rules,” Yona begins, her fingers trembling against his cheeks.

Hak stifles a groan and smirks at her instead. “What kind of rules?”

Yona licks her lips quickly, though he’s certain it’s not purposefully alluring, and asks, “Can we sit, please?”

He sighs but sits, pulling her with him, and she scoots a few inches away, like she’s afraid.

Hak scoffs at her, frowning, but she speaks before he can.

“You can’t keep coming over unannounced like this,” Yona says, probably more unsteadily than she intends, brushing a hand through her hair.

“I thought you liked surprises,” Hak says, smirking, and Yona scowls at him.

“Hak, please. I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you.” 

“But it’s so much more fun to tease you,” Hak nearly whines, leaning closer.

“Hak!” Yona yelps as he leans close enough for her to go sprawling again. “This is why we need rules!”

“As long as rule number one is that I can kiss you anytime I want,” Hak grins, crawling over her.

“Hak, _seriously_ ,” Yona chides, scowling and shoving at his chest. “I’ll tell Mun-dok you’re harassing me.”

“He won’t believe you,” Hak frowns as Yona reaches for her phone, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Fine,” he grouses, sitting up and putting space between them, not wanting to risk that she’s right. An angry grandfather is even worse than an angry Yona.

“Thank you,” Yona sighs, sitting back up and leaning against her headboard.

“I’m not kidding about you coming over unannounced,” she warns, frowning at him. “And not while I’m studying, either. Unless Yoon is here, too.”

Hak rolls his eyes. “You think we need a _chaperone_?”

Yona levels a glare at him and he relents, sighing. “Fine. Okay, I’ll call first from now on.”

“Thank you,” Yona smiles, and Hak nearly forgets his annoyance.

“Anything else?”

Yona’s smile turns slightly devious and Hak nearly chokes.

“As a matter of fact,” she replies, pushing a couple of buttons on her phone. His dings a few seconds later and she grins. “Check that.”

Hak does as she asks, raising an eyebrow at the document she’s shared with him.

“Did you write these last night?” He asks, staring at her.

“I also have a physical copy,” Yona chirps, patting a sheet of paper he hadn’t seen on her nightstand.

Hak nearly groans as he reads through the list, but sighs as he gets to the end and Yona is grinning at him expectantly.

“Okay. I can live with these. Except,” he pauses, fixing her with a significant stare that has her blushing.

“Wh-what?” Yona asks, her eyes bright with concern.

“If I have to follow all of these, then you have to come with me to family dinners.”

Yona frowns at him, replying, “But I’ve been to family dinners before. Why—”

“You’ve never sat through one as my _girlfriend_ ,” Hak points out.

“Does that make it different?” Yona asks, and Hak tilts his head at her.

“You thought Tae-woo and Han-dae were a pain before,” he grins, eyes narrowing as Yona puts the pieces together.

Her mouth drops open as she makes the connection and Hak laughs.

“They wouldn’t.”

“Oh, they’d never let you back in the house if you didn’t let them,” Hak assures her, grinning.

Yona pales slightly, and Hak leans back to watch her emotions play across her face.

His cousins have a tradition of sorts, whenever one of them brings home a serious girlfriend. Yona’s been around for one or two of the “interrogations,” which for the most part just include stupid jokes and veiled innuendos that Mun-dok somehow lets them get away with.

“But they’ve known me forever!” Yona protests. “They don’t need me to answer all those stupid questions!”

“They’re not going to break tradition just because they’ve been friends with you since you were seven,” Hak points out, grinning. “I can see it now…”

He imagines it, his cousins asking Yona her intentions with their wonderful cousin Hak, all the jokes timed specifically to make her blush or stammer around a drink. Come to think of it, maybe he can bribe them to change some of their tactics…

“Fine!” Yona bites out, flushing. “I’ll come to family dinners. I’m practically family anyway.”

Hak grins, triumphant, and scoots back up the bed, trapping Yona against her headboard.

“Add it to the contract,” he whispers, tapping her phone, and she does so, so quickly that she has to retype several words to get them right.

“Now put the phone down,” Hak urges, guiding her arm toward the nightstand as he grins at the look on her face.

“Haaaak,” Yona warns, her fingers tightening around the device as if to remind him of her rules.

“Trust me, Princess,” he assures her as their hands find the nightstand and she drops the phone carefully.

She eyes him skeptically but doesn’t fight as he brings her fingers to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently.

Yona’s hand trembles in his but she doesn’t pull away, staring at him with wide eyes.

It’s not quite the same as a real kiss, but it’ll do, Hak decides, watching Yona’s face grow steadily pinker.

“Am I allowed to stay for a while, or do you have to study?” He asks, leaning back on his other hand to watch her carefully.

Yona bites her lip and Hak tries not to stare at the action before she replies, “You can stay. For a little while.”

Hak grins and squeezes her fingers before he resituates them, leaning against the headboard and tugging Yona into him.

“What—?” Yona begins, but Hak shushes her with a finger over her lips, sighing, “I just want to sit here until you get sick of me and kick me out.”

He shifts his fingers so that they’re all covering her mouth and Yona blinks at him, almost frowning.

“Hush, Princess. Sundays are supposed to be for rest, right?” Hak says quietly, his other hand coming up to tap at her nose.

Yona sighs and relents, relaxing against his hold, and Hak smiles, pressing a kiss to her hairline.

He traces patterns aimlessly over her arms and Yona sighs, shifting closer to him, her fingers curling into his shirt.

“Hak?” She asks eventually, her jaw shifting against his chest as she peers up at him.

“Hm?”

“Do you think my father would have approved?”

The catch in her voice makes Hak tighten his grip around her shoulders as he meets her gaze.

“Of course he would have,” he says, frowning slightly and trying to decide what she’s actually asking. “Your father always liked me, even if he pretended not to sometimes. And he’d be proud of you for learning to take over the company.”

Yona blinks away tears, and Hak brushes away the ones that have trickled down her face, kissing her cheeks gently.

“I miss him, too,” Hak says quietly, letting Yona tuck her face into his chest, sniffling.

She goes quiet after a bit, for so long that he thinks she’s asleep, before she tugs on his shirt.

“What—” He glances down to find her staring at him shyly, the blush painting her cheeks again, as she tugs him down into a kiss. It’s careful, and over all too quickly for his liking, but Hak doesn’t complain as Yona murmurs, “You’re cute when you’re being sensitive.”

He raises an eyebrow, a little offended at her word choice, and asks, “ _Sensitive?_ ”

“Would you prefer ‘emotional’?” Yona asks, brows furrowing slightly.

“No,” Hak replies quickly, “I’d have preferred if you’d just stopped at ‘cute’.”

Yona rolls her eyes affectionately and he runs one hand through her hair, the other resting under her chin.

“But if you want _sensitive_ ,” he grins, gripping her chin gently so that her lips are slightly parted, her eyes going wide and the blush returning slowly.

“Ha-Hak,” she manages before he fits their mouths together again, not caring about her silly rules for the moment.

Evidently, she’s flexible about the rules, if her tiny moans are any indication.

He has to remind himself to pause for breath, but stays close enough that he can capture Yona’s lips again as soon as physically possible.

She clings to his shirt, fingernails pricking through the fabric just a little, and Hak inhales sharply at the sensation.

Yona doesn’t seem to notice, her fingers curling possessively into his shirt, and he shifts his grip to her waist, tugging her closer—which doesn’t take much, but he doesn’t care, just needs her closer.

To his chagrin, this makes Yona pull away from him, shoving strands of hair behind her ears nervously.

“We should—we should stop,” she decides breathlessly, her fingers splaying over his chest to push him away.

Hak whines, chasing her mouth and digging his fingers into her side just a little more, but Yona pushes a little harder, smiling as she reminds him, “This is why I made the rules. You’d do this all day if I let you, and I need to get some studying done.”

Hak sighs, resigned to his fate, and scoots toward the edge of the bed.

“Kicking me out. I see how it is.”

“You agreed to my rules, remember,” Yona chides affectionately, sliding off her bed and stepping over to her desk, a hand on one of her textbooks.

“A choice I’m beginning to regret,” Hak mumbles, smirking as he stands. “Though, if I recall correctly, you kissed me first.”

Yona sputters for a moment before replying, “For like two seconds! It barely counted as a kiss, and then you had to go and do _that_!”

He grins, slinking into her space, his hands resting on the desk so they trap her between him and it, and Yona’s gaze turns warning.

“Aren’t I allowed a good-bye kiss?” he whispers, watching Yona’s eyes dart between his eyes and his lips as her face begins to turn pink again.

“Or I could stay and help you study,” he offers lowly, leaning closer so that he’s nearly flush against her.

Yona stammers out incoherent words and Hak grins, resting his nose at her shoulder and getting a look at the book that her knuckles are going white against.

“Accounting,” he lets himself purr, relishing the way Yona’s breath hitches and her body tenses at the sound. “I can probably help with that.”

“C-Can you?” Yona manages on a whisper, and Hak decides she shouldn’t be allowed to sound that cute.

He grins against her skin before nipping at the spot, alternating between his teeth and his lips and tongue as Yona squirms in his arms.

When he’s satisfied with the mark he’s made, he presses a kiss to it and moves on to start one at Yona’s collarbone, shifting his hold so that she can’t squirm away from him, though she tries.

“Hak,” she gasps, shifting against him weakly, and he grins against her skin, pausing to glance up at her.

She looks so pretty, flushed and trembling like this, that he shifts his hands to her thighs, lifting her enough to set her on the desk, careful of her books. Yona hardly protests, only wincing slightly when her back bumps the wall, and Hak raises one hand to tangle into her hair, cushioning her head before that, too, can strike the wall.

He leaves one more mark lower than the first two, closer to her heart, and Yona’s legs come up to wrap around his waist, nearly startling him away from his task.

Hak groans as Yona drags his face up to hers, but shudders at the determination in her eyes before she presses her teeth to where his pulse flutters in his neck.

The gasp that leaves his throat at her leaving her mark makes Yona grin against his skin. She runs her lips gently up from the mark to his ear, pausing to nibble at his earlobe in a way that threatens to undo him.

Hak tugs desperately at the hem of Yona’s shirt, but her legs squeeze him closer, her laughter brushing his ear as she shoves his hands away.

Hak hears himself growl in frustration before Yona shifts closer and Hak tenses, his hands stilling as Yona makes a noise of curiosity, opening her eyes to look at him.

“Hak? Is—You’re—Um—”

The blush on her face tells him that it’s time to stop before they go too far, and Hak leans back, pressing on Yona’s legs to get her to release him.

“Sorry, Princess, I took that too far,” he apologizes, looking anywhere but at Yona, who drops her hands entirely too close to his waist for his sanity.

He stumbles back and away from the desk, ignoring Yona’s concerned noises.

“I should go. I’ll—I’ll call you later,” he stammers, rushing to the window and chancing a glance behind him.

Yona’s still sitting on her desk, mouth open, staring at him in a way that shouldn’t be legal.

Definitely time to go home, Hak decides as he climbs out of the window carefully, cursing his lack of control.

Probably Yona’s rules are going to be for the best, he decides grudgingly, heading back to his apartment, still eternally grateful that Jae-ha’s not home to see him so flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is finally the end of this thing. Yikes.
> 
> For clarification: All four of these chapters take place over a weekend, beginning in the middle of the night Friday/Saturday. If that somehow didn't make sense? Lol.
> 
> Similar to my Childhood universe, Han-dae and Tae-woo are Hak's cousins who also live with/come home to visit Mun-dok. It's important to Mun-dok to have his grandkids over for dinner at least once a week, even after they move out, I guess.
> 
> Yona makes up rules re: too much touching and kissing because Hak goes overboard. Obviously the rules need a little tweaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that business made sense in this AU in place of being a general. Il and Mundok are like partners or something and Hak is the slightly rebellious grandson who Il actually does like and sees potential in, and he lets Hak start shadowing Mundok or something? Hak is still a bit of a punk, though, hence Yona's memories of him showing up to business dinners bruised etc. Il died at some point earlier in the timeline, and Yona is learning business things to fulfill her father's wish of running the company someday. The public has opinions of Il and his dealings, and they're skeptical of Yona and wonder if she somehow caused his death for the insurance money? IDK. I just started typing and kind of crafted a weird little AU slightly inspired by my "Bonfires" fic but not in that timeline.


End file.
